


Soft

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Giggly Kise, M/M, Riding, Seductive Kuroko, Smut, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: When Kise came home after the events of the Winter Cup, he was certainly not expecting to find Kuroko in his room and sitting on his bed.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS GROSS. 
> 
> I really wanted to write smutty Kikuro with Kurokocchi seducing Kise. When I watched the episode where Kuroko yelled out to him that he believed in Kise- *dead* Too cute. 
> 
> I also heard Kikuro is the most popular ship in Japan! *throws confetti* (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Congratulations Kikuro

When Kise came home after the events of the Winter Cup, he was certainly not expecting to find Kuroko in his room and sitting on his bed. How had he even gotten here first? He must have come straight here as soon as the game ended. When Kise’s mother had said he had a friend over as he stepped inside, Kise had immediately run to his room, confused and curious. Kuroko had never even been to his house before, not all through middle school. So what was he doing here now?

“Kurokocchi, what are you-?”

“Kise-kun,” Kuroko said. He stepped forward and placed his palms flat on Kise’s chest. “Why don’t you shut the door?”

Kise gulped. What on earth was Kuroko doing? He shut the door though, and Kuroko tugged him closer again by his wrist.

“Kurokocchi-”

“Quiet, Kise-kun.” Kise snapped his lips shut. “Kise-kun was really sexy when he defeated Haizaki-kun today,” Kuroko said. He was pulling Kise’s hands onto him, sliding them across his body.

“Kurokocchi, what-”

Kuroko lifted his shirt a bit, showing off his stomach. Kise swallowed again, staring at the expanse of pale skin. Kuroko pulled his hand onto his stomach, and Kise couldn’t help himself, rubbing his fingertips across Kuroko’s body a little. Kuroko let go of him, Kise still touching his stomach on his own. Kuroko pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor, and Kise felt his mouth watering at the sight before him. Kuroko was so beautiful… He was small and slender, but he was still strong underneath. Kuroko tugged Kise towards the bed and then pushed him down onto his back.

“Kurokocchi!” Kise gasped, completely shocked.

Kuroko pushed his pants to the floor and stepped out of them. He was wearing plain black boxer briefs underneath, and Kise could see he was half hard. He gulped again. Kuroko climbed onto the bed over him and kissed him. Kise wasn’t resisting, kissing back with fervour. Kuroko’s little tongue slipped into his mouth, and Kise eagerly swiped back with his own. Kuroko was grinding his hips down on Kise’s gently, and Kise was starting to feel affected. He still had no idea what was going on, in fact he was half convinced he was dreaming the whole affair. But he decided he really didn’t want to stop, so he let Kuroko do what he wanted. He assisted in the removal of his own clothes, tossing them across the room without much care as Kuroko started kissing his neck. His lips felt ticklish on Kise’s skin; tiny, wet butterfly presses. Kuroko settled between Kise’s legs, and he bent down and started to lap at the blonde’s cock. Kise was already hard just from Kuroko grinding on him earlier.

“Kuroko _cchi_ \--” he moaned, grabbing a fistful of pastel blue hair.

He pushed Kuroko down without even meaning to, his mind clouded from how good it felt. He only noticed he’d done it when he heard Kuroko choke a little, but the smaller boy didn’t resist. Kise gently cupped the sides of his head and tugged him up.

“Sorry, Kurokocchi! I didn’t mean to-”

Kuroko pushed him back down onto the bed, effectively shutting Kise up. “Be quiet, Kise-kun,” he said.

Kise’s eyes widened a little and he nodded. Satisfied, Kuroko leaned back down and took Kise into his mouth again.

“Aah- Kurokocchi!” Kise said, trying to tug the other boy off him again.

“What?” Kuroko asked, looking annoyed. Kise never thought he’d ever see Kuroko looking annoyed because he tried to stop him from sucking his dick. _Wow_.

“Kurokocchi, you’re doing too much for me,” Kise said with a warm smile. He played with the bit of Kuroko’s hair that sat over his ear. “Let me return the favour.”

“There’s only one thing I want from you,” Kuroko said.

He sounded so uncaring. As per usual. Kise found Kuroko a little hard to read sometimes, but he couldn’t imagine Kuroko would be here if he didn’t want to be. He was sure Kuroko was serious about this.

“Anything,” Kise said, still smiling.

Kuroko crawled over him and kissed him, the room filled with the soft sounds of their lips moving together. Kuroko finally pulled back, his baby blue eyes staring into Kise’s.

“I want you in me,” he murmured.

Kise honestly felt like he was having a heart attack with the way the organ was hammering in his chest. “Wh-What?” he stuttered out.

“You heard me, Kise-kun. I want you inside me,” Kuroko repeated.

Kise was blushing all shades of red, but Kuroko seemed completely unfazed by the request.

“R-Really?” Kise asked.

“ _Yes_.”

“Um, Kurokocchi, I don’t have any, um, supplies for that,” Kise mumbled. He felt like beating his head against a wall. If only Kuroko had mentioned this to him beforehand, he could have bought things.

“That’s not a problem.” Kuroko got off the bed and moved to where his school bag was lying on the floor against the wall. He picked it up and took something out of it before returning to the bed.

“You-You just had lube in your bag?” Kise asked, staring at the bottle in Kuroko’s hands.

“Yes. Is that such a surprise?”

“I just- I never expected this from you, Kurokocchi,” Kise murmured in wonder.

Kuroko smiled, the expression almost smug. “I’m full of surprises.”

“I can tell,” Kise said with a grin, sitting up more and rubbing his hands over Kuroko’s hips. “Can I do it?” he asked, a little shyly.

Kuroko nodded and handed him the bottle of lube. “Be gentle,” he said softly.

Kise smiled, rubbing Kuroko’s hip. “Of course. You’re more delicate than you say you are, aren’t you, Kurokocchi?”

Kuroko narrowed his eyes slightly but didn’t say anything, instead moving to take off his underwear. Kise’s eyes hungrily raked over his friend’s body; he really was delicate looking. Kuroko never put on much muscle at Teikou, and things hadn’t changed in high school. He was strong of course, able to send a basketball from one side of the court to the other with not just ease but also perfect accuracy, but he was still so soft.

“You’re staring, Kise-kun,” he said with a warning tone.

“Sorry, you’re just so beautiful. I want to eat you up,” Kise replied.

Kuroko made a soft hum in his throat and didn’t say anything more. Now that all their clothes were out of the way, Kise opened the lid of the bottle of lube and tipped some out onto his fingers. He rubbed the liquid between his hands to warm it a little, then moved his hand between Kuroko’s legs and pressed at his hole. Kuroko moaned softly, pushing back on Kise’s hand a little and forcing the tip of a finger to slide inside him already. With his other hand, Kise held Kuroko in place so he couldn’t keep controlling the situation.

“Patience, Kurokocchi,” he said with a pleased smile.

Kuroko gave him a frustrated glare, then nodded. He was breathing hard already, his lips parted and glistening. Kise rubbed over his entrance for a minute, then carefully slipped inside again, making a groan of his own at the tight heat enveloping him. He slid his finger in and out for a minute, Kuroko rocking back on him a little as he went. He added a second finger when Kuroko started biting his neck in impatience.

“You’re so desperate,” Kise commented as he rubbed Kuroko’s inner walls. Velvety and warm, he was so soft inside and out.

“Mmm,” Kuroko moaned, still rocking his hips gently.

Kise was blushing a little at the slick, wet sounds they were making already. He slid his fingers in deeper, searching. He pressed against a little, hard mound, and smiled when Kuroko whined pitifully.

“Does that spot feel good, Kurokocchi?” he asked.

“Mm- _aah_ \- _yes_ , Kise-kun,” Kuroko gasped.

“You look so amazing right now,” Kise breathed, in complete and utter awe at how beautiful his Kurokocchi was.

Kuroko’s face was flushed, but he whimpered softly at the words. Kise knew the compliment had affected him. Kuroko _was_ always weak to praise.

“Kise-kun,” he moaned. “Please, I need you in me _now_.”

A metaphorical light bulb ‘dinged’ above Kise’s head. “Ride me,” he said.

“Wh-What?”

“If you want my cock so much, _ride me_.”

Kuroko nodded once, then picked up the bottle of lube again. He tipped the liquid out into his palm, rubbing his hands together and then smearing them over Kise’s straining cock. He hissed at the wet contact, and Kuroko made a little moan of desire in response. Satisfied with the amount of lubrication, Kuroko crawled into Kise’s lap, hovering over him. He braced one hand on Kise’s shoulder, then carefully lowered himself. Both of them moaned as the tip of Kise’s cock pressed inside him. Kuroko wasted no time, sinking lower, his hole swallowing Kise in scorching heat.

“Kurokocchi, Kurokocchi,” Kise chanted. “You feel incredible.”

Kuroko moaned as he was filled completely, both hands now gripping Kise’s shoulders tight. He started to move slowly, gently bobbing up and down. The room was filled with the wet, slippery sounds of Kise’s cock disappearing into Kuroko’s hole, as well as Kuroko’s gentle, delicate moans. He sounded so sweet, fragile and innocent. Kise knew he was anything but though, and so knowing Kuroko could tolerate being handled roughly, Kise tugged him down harshly, his cock slamming inside him harder. Kuroko yelped, squeezing his arms around Kise’s neck, holding on desperately.

“Kurokocchi, are you sure this is okay?” Kise asked. He knew Kuroko was strong, but he still wanted to be sure.

Kuroko nodded. “I can handle it. I’m used to pain.”

Kise smiled. “Kurokocchi, you’re hopeless. Tell me if it’s too much.”

He slammed up into Kuroko again, the smaller boy moaning out pitifully before chomping down on his plump bottom lip to quiet himself.

“It’s okay, my room is pretty soundproof,” Kise said with a grin. “Be as loud as you want.”

Kuroko pushed down on Kise again, tipping his head back and moaning. Kise hoped he was touching Kuroko’s sweet spot with each grind, but either way, Kuroko seemed to be enjoying himself. His own cock was pressed against his smooth belly, precome beading at the tip. Kise dragged his thumb through the fluid, stroking down afterwards. Kuroko whimpered and whined, and his movements stuttered a bit.

“Do you need some help, Kurokocchi?” Kise asked with a smile.

“Mm- no, I’m fine,” Kuroko insisted.

He wasn’t though, his movements were slow and sluggish, and Kise could feel his legs trembling from effort.

“Up you go,” Kise murmured, picking Kuroko up off his lap.

He flipped them over and pushed Kuroko’s knees to his chest, exposing him fully before plunging back into him. Kuroko moaned wantonly, his nails scrabbling at Kise’s back.

“Kise-kun, _aah!_ ” he moaned.

“You feel so good, Kurokocchi, so hot and wet,” Kise cooed.

Kuroko whimpered again. So easy to control. Kise stroked his cock again, pumping in time with his thrusts. Kuroko squirmed, his hole clenching around Kise every few seconds, and Kise knew he was close.

“Come with me,” Kise said.

He thrust hard again, and Kuroko made a little high-pitched squeak as his release spurted over Kise’s hand, dripping down onto his tense stomach. He sighed happily, keeping his eyes closed as he started clenching around Kise again.

“Aah- Kurokocchi, so good, so soft,” Kise moaned.

Kuroko squeezed around him again, and he moaned loudly as he came, filling the younger boy’s insides with his come. He collapsed onto the smaller body, laying there panting, until Kuroko grumbled and tried to push him off.

“Heavy,” he mumbled.

“Sorry,” Kise said sheepishly. He moved back, pulling out with a lewd squelch. He brushed his fingers through Kuroko’s damp fringe. “What got into you?” he asked.

Kuroko’s face remained blank as he said, “Kise-kun was sexy today.”

Kise laughed, sitting down next to him and leaning back against the headboard. He sighed with content. “Wait, Kurokocchi, what if I’d had an STD!? You didn’t bring condoms!”

Kuroko made a soft noise of consideration. “Go check my bag.”

“What? Why?”

“Just _do it_ , Kise-kun.”

“Yessir!”

Kise leapt up and hurried over to Kuroko’s bag. He poked through it, coming across a box. He picked it up and squawked when he realised what it was.

He whipped around to face the bed. “You mean you had condoms this whole time? Why didn’t we use them then?”

Kuroko sat up, and he looked positively debauched when he narrowed his eyes and said, “I wanted you to come inside me.” Kise had to mentally stop himself from fainting on the spot. “Plus, I knew you were a virgin anyway,” he muttered as an afterthought.

“Kurokocchiiiiii! You’re so unfair!” Kise whined.

“Didn’t you enjoy it?”

Kise blushed. “Of course I did.” He stood back up and walked back to the bed, climbing on and pulling Kuroko against him. “You’re just too sweet. I want to eat you.”

“Later. Let me use your bathroom first. I feel gross.”

“Nope! You wanted this, so we’re going to snuggle for a while!”

Kuroko grunted. “Fine.”

“You don’t want to?” Kise asked.

Kuroko was silent for a moment, and Kise could see him blushing. “It’s okay…”

Kise laughed. “You’re so cute, Kurokocchi. I love you to pieces!”

Kuroko smiled a little. “You’re cute too.”

Kise squealed and squeezed him before placing kisses all over his face. “I love you, I love you!”

Kuroko pushed him off. “Stop slobbering over me like a dog.”

“But my Kurokocchi is so _cuuuute!_ I can’t help it!”

“Just, be quiet. If you insist on cuddling, let me rest at least.”

“Heehee, that’s okay then!” Kise giggled. He snuggled down under his blankets, tugging Kuroko against him happily.

He’d definitely have to win games more often if this was the prize he got.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls let me know if you liked this. I would be very happy to hear from you. 
> 
> Not sure if I'll write much more Kikuro since I don't ship them huuuuugely. Anyway, I hope you liked this still.


End file.
